


They're Hackers, no, wait, They're Surfers

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Digital Art, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ronon in alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Hackers, no, wait, They're Surfers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> Created for angelus2hot's fandom_stocking.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/723048/723048_original.jpg)

They're hackers. They're hot. They can crack anything . . . 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/723614/723614_original.jpg)

They're surfers. They're hot. They can ride anything . . . er, that is . . . 

 


End file.
